Something That We're Not
by zaynub
Summary: College AU - Lucas is crazy for Maya. He is always there for her whenever she calls. But sometimes, he gives more than what she wants to accept. Inspired by the song Something That We're Not by Demi Lovato.
1. Chapter 1

_Maya walks into the dorm buildings. She enters the elevator and pushes the button up to the 7th floor. The doors open on the 2nd floor and in comes Lucas. "Hey," he says. "Hi," she replies curtly. They both glance away from each other and Lucas starts casually yet conspicuously whistling. In an instant, Maya throws herself at him and pulls him to her. Their hips grind together as their lips sloppily greet each other over and over again. The elevator dings and announces their arrival on the 7th floor. Maya pushes Lucas away from her and walks away without a word. Lucas looks completely seduced yet utterly bewildered._

* * *

><p><em>Maya's mom storms out of the place and Maya is left alone, in complete tears. She calls Lucas, sobbing over the phone, completely incoherent. Lucas comes over, at a loss on how to comfort her, when Maya pins him against the wall and they have a long, rough make-out session. When they finally finish, Lucas asks why she was crying earlier. Maya laughs and dismisses him, saying she just needed him in that way. Lucas opens his mouth but no words come out. At that point, Maya tells him to go home, gives him a last kiss, and pushes him out the door.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Maya is sitting inside her car at the parking lot, sobbing, trying to pull herself together before class starts. Suddenly, a familiar figure emerges from the classroom door. Lucas walks towards her car and Maya feels completely exasperated. It's not his business to take care of her, she can do fine on her own. But he comes anyway and opens the door, sitting next to her. She pleads with her eyes for him to go away, for him to not say a word. He stays but says nothing. He holds out his arms. Maya hesitates, hating herself for doing this, for being so vulnerable with him. She is so tired though, tired of shutting people out, and she just wants him there, for once. She buries her face into his chest, letting the sobs wash over her. They stay like this until the bell rings. Immediately, she stops crying and wipes the tears off of her face. She pulls away from him, takes the key out of ignition, and gathers her books. Lucas simply stares at her, waiting, but she says nothing. She determinedly looks away from him, focusing on her task to get out of the car. As she opens the car door, she suddenly sits back down and gives him a quick peck on the cheek, before slamming the door and walking to class. Lucas is bemused, rubbing his hand across his cheek, smiling at the gesture. "She's making progress," he mutters to himself.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Maya gets off the phone with her mom. Yet another argument that left Maya in tears, on the verge of a breakdown. But Maya isn't sad, she's just angry. Angry at her mother for never being there and leaving all the responsibility on her. She isn't sad about it one bit, no, she is just completely furious. Or at least that's what she tells herself. <em>

She calls Lucas up, needing to take out her anger and take the edge off of things. She invites him over to watch a movie. In reality though, she just wants to hook up with him. But Maya doesn't take in account how exhausted she is and how little energy she has. So, for a first, when Lucas puts on a movie, she doesn't respond by crushing his lips with hers as soon as the lights go off. They watch the movie until Maya slowly drifts off, gradually shifting towards Lucas, eventually resting her head on his lap and falling asleep.

She wakes up two hours later, for the movie has ended and the sudden silence startles her. She looks around, realizing that her head is on Lucas's chest, for Lucas had fallen asleep as well. Ignoring the fact that they were basically spooning, she squints in the dark and tries to reach the remote and turn off the TV. Her slight rustling wakes Lucas up.

"Hey there sleepy. Is it morning already?" He mumbles sleepily. "Sorry, just trying to turn off the TV," Maya replies. Lucas shifts his head up just as Maya reaches her hand down to the floor to reach the damned remote. Their faces are suddenly inches from each other. Maya feels his warm breath on her and looks into him. Lucas tilts his head ever so slightly, concern suddenly arriving in his eyes. "Maya, is everything okay with your Mom?"

Maya doesn't answer with her eyes but rather with her lips, pressing them into his forcefully. He replies with just as much need but the kiss gradually shifts into something more affectionate than Maya is used to. Maya usually craves desire, not affection. Affection means getting hurt again, and that is a risk she was most certainly not willing to take. Yet here they are, Lucas' lips tenderly welcoming hers again and again, an outpouring of love and affection. Under his tender care, her usually powerful demeanor suddenly crumbles into a much more fragile personality.

Her brain warns her to stop, to protect herself from being hurt again, but her heart doesn't care. Indeed, even her instincts seem to revel with joy at the slightest touch. He continues and places his hands on her face, stroking his thumbs across her face in a loving caress. She feels a blush creep into her cheeks, a very rare occurrence. He places his other hand to the small of her back, rubbing soothing circles up and down. Uncharacteristically, she displays affection as she wraps her arms around his nape and kisses him-not roughly, like usual, but with care and a rare look of tenderness in her eyes. They continue into the night until they eventually drift back to sleep, their bodies completely entangled.

A blaring alarm clock wakes them both up in the morning. Maya sees how close she is to him and immediately cringes from the proximity. She inwardly curses herself for letting herself fall asleep with him. She only did this for the hook-up, not the feelings, the affection, or anything more. And she hates herself even more because she enjoyed the affectionate display from yesterday, more than she does with their usual rough make-out sessions. She is about to get up when Lucas kisses her on her forehead and says good morning.

She glares at him. What is he doing? He knows she hates stuff like that. He knows she only wants him here to distract her from her problems. He knows she just wants him as a tool, but he's here acting like some sort of emotional crutch. "You need to go," she says. Lucas's smile slowly faded away. "I know, Maya," he sighs, "I'm pushing my luck." He gets up and walks towards the exist. As his hand is on the doorknob, he pauses and turns back at her retreating figure. "But my luck is getting better, and you are too." "I don't know what you're talking about," Maya replies cooly. "Oh, but you do. You've been coming around slowly, and you know it. I'll get you to open up eventually." He winks at her and leaves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: Not sure if I should end it here as a one-shot, or continue into chapters about Maya's progression into opening up with Lucas. (If it does become chaptered, it'll probably head into the M rating. ) **_

_**Please review and tell me what you think. Crits and comments are much appreciated. =))**_

EDIT 9/7/14: so yeah, i will be turning this into a chaptered fanfic. thank you :)

also, i'm turning this into past tense because usually all my stories are in past. i'm not sure why i started this in present, but yeah, sorry about that.


	2. Three Way - Part 1

_Maya and Riley are arguing over the phone, about Lucas. Riley long since gave up her fantasy of being with Lucas, because she noticed the amazing chemistry between him and her best friend. Being the selfless, supportive friend she is, she gave him up and encouraged Maya to go after him. It was high school when Riley and Lucas broke up, and Riley has been telling Maya for years to tell him of her feelings. Maya did, albeit in a roundabout way. _

Maya's cell rang at exactly 4 PM every Thursday, and the punctuality of it meant it could be no one other than her best friend, Riley. But Riley had been busy these past few weeks and hadn't been able to call Maya. So when the phone actually rings for the first time in a month, instead of responding with the usual sigh and rolling-of-eyes, Maya jumps up and rushes to pick her phone up. Without delay, Riley greets her in a hyperactive voice.

"Hi Maya! How have you been? I haven't talked to you in so long. What's new? Did you profess your love to Lucas yet?"

Maya had a huge smile on her face up until the last question. Her excitement at the phone call suddenly dropped a few degrees. "Umm..I've been good. You know, me doing my own thing, my mom doing hers. Same old same old."

"Aaaand? Whaaat about Lucas? Hmm?"

"Umm… well we kissed a-"

"Omg, you did not. Maya oh my god. That only took 3 years. Oh my god tell me everything. Did he say he loved you back? Did he take you on a romantic date? Oh my god tell me everything," Riley squealed in delight.

"Wow kid, you really are a kid at heart." Maya chuckled, then dropped her tone to a more serious, sad note. "Riley, we just hooked up a few times.. that's it. No talking."

"Wait...you mean like… you guys just kissed?"

Maya felt uncomfortable and tried to pass it off. "Yeah, we just made out a couple times and that's it." Maya paused, waiting for Riley's response, but there was none.

"Riley, look, I don't like him like that, okay? He's cute and all but I don't want him as a boyfriend. No siree, I am Ms. Independent."

"Well, if you're Ms. Independent, then why'd you kiss him? Hmmmmm?" Riley inquired.

"God you're annoying. I kissed him because he's cute."

"Good reason. But not your only one."

"Dammit Riley can you just let it go please? We just kissed, I don't like him or want him in any other way."

"I think you do," she said knowingly, "because if you didn't, why is it always him? You're gorg Maya, you could get any guy you want. But you always go after Lucas."

"I don't go after him, okay, we just sort of happen. That's it, now drop it Riley." she said forcefully. There was a intake of breath on the other side and Maya felt a twinge of guilt for talking so rudely towards her best friend, that is until Riley matched her tone of voice as well.

"Maya.. you know I'm right. You're gonna have to face it eventually. You can't keep hiding everything."

That really bothered Maya, for reasons she wasn't fully sure of. "RILEY, listen to me, I don't like Lucas like that. HE'S JUST A GUY I LOCK LIPS WITH, not some guy who I can be close to and trust or mushy, gushy, yucky stuff like that. Gosh," she screamed.

"You don't know what you're saying," Riley taunted insistently, refusing to let it go.

Maya was now genuinely angry and the impatience seeped into her voice. "I have to go now Riley, bye. Nice talking to you." She slammed the phone down.

She had been yelling for the whole second half of the conversation, and only after her throat was so sore did she realize how loud she had been. She was gonna get up to make herself some coffee when she noticed a shadow from the crack under the door. She had noticed the shadow come in a few minutes ago, but only now did she realize it meant someone was the door. Suddenly, she heard a knock.

"Um, Maya? You in there? It's Lucas."


	3. Three Way - Part 2

_Crap._ Maya muttered to herself. How much had he heard?

She opened the door, the usual flutter in her chest instead accompanied by an anxious, swooping sensation. She wasn't sure if she should confront him and ask him how much he had heard or just play it off like she hadn't just been on the phone screaming about him. She opted for the latter.

"Hey cowboy, love to stay and chat, but I have some business to take care of and this farm is not open at the moment," she said untruthfully as she proceeded to shut the door behind her. He stuck his foot out to stop the door and pushed past her, letting himself in.

"Maya, I heard you yelling earlier. Is there something you wanna say to me?"

"Noope, it's all in your, head buddy," she said as she pushed past him, grabbing her keys. "I think you're spending too much time with the cows, but this here girl has to go to the store and run some errands."

He gently tugged her wrist, forcing her to turn around and face him.

"Maya," he said, his voice uncharacteristically, impossibly soft, "you know it's okay to like someone, right?"

She started back into his eyes and opened her mouth. When no words came out, she pounded her lips against his. She knew she loved him, she had since the first time she met him in that history class so many years ago. But she had been hurt too many times before, and she just couldn't bring herself to sound so vulnerable. These thoughts flew out from her head and she poured them all into the kiss. It wasn't a kiss full of lust-it was a confession. Lucas wasn't startled-on the contrary, he had gotten used to this behavior with her. But something about this kiss felt more than just lustful-it felt almost like a confession. As the thought crossed his mind, Maya abruptly pulled away. An extremely rare pool of tears flooded her eyes as she maintained eye contact.

"I know, Lucas, I know."

She dropped her eyes and firmly pushed past him, out the door.

He let her go. He smiled to himself. He was making progress after all.

**a/n: sorry for the wait. i've had a lot going on and haven't been able to write much. i'm also somewhat unhappy how this part turned out. debating for a redo. lemme know what you guys think, and thank you so much for reading. =)**


End file.
